This request is for funds to purchase a Voyager-DE Biospectrometry Workstation. This system uses matrix-assisted of proteins, peptide and oligonucleotide. The power of this instrument lies in the delayed extraction (DE) technology. Significant mass resolution is obtained by reducing the background and increasing the signal to noise ratio. Therefore analyses of complex protein matures from various sources and fragile molecules, such as DNA, can be accomplished with great accuracy. Because of the decreased background the software is able to narrow the parameters and significantly reduce the number of masers necessary to make valid assignments. The software also allows identification of proteins by searching a virtual digestion database. This system is ideal for multiple operators and projects beaus of its versatility, spread and ease of operation. Our specific applications include: C-terminal and N-terminal protein and oligonucleotide sequencing, identifying unknown proteins and determining post-transnational modifications. Samples can be extracted from such sources as gels, PVDF membranes, TLC plates, and/or Biacore chips. The fulfillment of the specific aims described in detail in the twelve research proposals would be facilitated by the addiction of a Voyager-DE MALDI-TOF